Those last minutes
by Lady Monochromic
Summary: Last minute preparations for the nonary game.


**A/N:** 2014 As part of ZEcret Santa

* * *

><p><strong>Those last minutes.<strong>

"Thank you for your cooperation with both my sister and I," Aoi gave a short shallow bow to the last group to leave. In front of him stood five subordinates (in position rather than age) whom he had appointed as the programmers for the doors and the numerous mechanisms in the building.

"We wish you both well, Mister Kurashiki." One woman smiled and gave a deep bow. The rest of the group followed giving him wishes in participating in a game that was nine years old. "We hope to see you tomorrow."

Aoi nodded in response, bidding them farewell (his heart latched onto the possible future of tomorrow).

Once the small group had left through the q-lettered door, Aoi swiftly made his way out of the incinerator hating the thought of being alone in the room. The doors had been temporarily switched off waiting for the start of the nonary game, allowing him to walk to the chapel with the numbered doors.

"Akane, everyone has left." Aoi said upon seeing his sister lighting the candles surrounding the currently empty coffin. The light caught the shadows of the sleep Akane lacked. Those lit candles were only a small fragment in the revenge that nine years had built into a replica. The replica that would either rid Akane of life or save her as it had done.

"Good," She nodded, shaking the match to rid the flam. "We should do a little check-up before we head to the cabins."

She stepped down to open the door that led to the library. Aoi followed his sister. As he did he took in her strong gait as she walked down the corridor. Akane had grown faster than he would have liked over the years. The walls around them had made sure of that but more horrifically was the cause of four men he despised. Although his hate did not reach the depth of loath Akane bore.

"It's beginning to feel eerily quiet in here." Aoi brought his thoughts away from the past; after all he could relive the past in an hour when he would meet with the members sleeping in the cabins.

"That's because it is," Akane shrugged, looking over her shoulder to meet her brother's eyes. "In fact the only ones left are us plus the other nine unconscious participants. Don't worry, the building will be full of people and voices. You won't have to just listen to me telling how to organise the puzzles."

Aoi forced a short laugh, "I guess you're right. I'll just have to listen to that Junpei telling me what to do whilst watching him flail around the rooms."

Akane had looked away at the mention of her old friend, to jog up to Uranus door, opening it for them to see the library. Aoi bit his lip thinking he had said something tricky but was relieved when she spoke, "I hope he'll be doing more than just flailing. Anyway, we just need to sort our bracelets and do the final checks for the doors."

Anything left unchecked could cause a loophole and a hindrance in a plan Akane had watched through metamorphic fields. Not only would it cause trouble but they would no longer be running a consistent field for Junpei to tap in and out of young Akane's mind.

Most of the tweaking work was done in the study on the opposite end of the library; it had been easier to do the modifications within Building Q rather than bringing whole pieces over. Most of the work was fixed and planted within the many rooms of the building, even the ones that would not be used. The study was a mess but an organised mess in the appearance that this was the sole room Zero did their work – plus it was to be one of the final puzzles for four members.

Akane made her way to one of the computers flicking the switches enabling the numbered doors and timers to be in working. On one of the work benches their watches sat waiting for their owners. Before clipping them onto their wrists, Akane checked the displays. Satisfied, Akane pulled on her brother's arm and clipped the bracelet firmly to his wrist.

"I don't know how good I'll be at the whole acting thing." Aoi sighed, checking the bracelet could not be removed by strength alone.

"You've lied far more times to get yourself out of trouble in school," Akane chuckled. "Don't forget the many stock holders you've fooled with that face of yours."

Aoi waved her off with a smirk tightening the watch on his sister's so it showed a six when facing her. He had always done his best for his only and dearest family and he hoped that whilst her goal-orientated plan drove her down a one a fixed life, he had done enough. But for the nine hours they were to deceive a six people into playing by Zero's rules, they were to act as strangers meeting for the first time. He would have to trust that Junpei could end with eight people in the incinerator.

"I think it's best we check the water supply for the lower levels." Akane suggested as she pulled on her bracelet.

Aoi sighed, "I made sure the mechanics had switched them on and are working."

"Maybe, but that is the first problem we're going to face and if that is not in order then there's the chance this is not going to work."

Of course she made perfect sense but he had already checked that the water had been turned on and was rising. Just like his sister he had invested money, time and energy into the project for them to fail simply because of water supply (then again they were in the desert).

With their next and final check the two left the study after giving a thorough check over the puzzles for when Junpei would need to find a way out of the room. The two headed their way up the decks locking the appropriate doors behind them.

Finding that deck appeared to be flooded and the elevators were working Aoi could not help the smirk. "What'd I tell ya!" Aoi gestured to the risen water. "The water level is at the right height to be able to rise, the doors are locked and checked that the machinery for the puzzles are working then I doubt there is anything more that we can do."

Akane nodded.

Standing in silence brought the ticks of the grand clock and the quiet atmosphere which would become heavy once everyone was in position. The speaker above the staircase was waiting to become Zero and be able to start the nonary game, just like the numbered doors waiting to be opened,

"It's time. We should head for the cabins." Akane suggested. The two made their way up the stairs to the cabin deck. The hour of their future was approaching. For the siblings their years of planning and building would unfold in less than hour where they would rush out in panic meet with six frantic people before finding an exhausted Junpei to make the final total of nine.

"It's going to be a long nine hours." Akane lilted, opening her cabin door as if it was signal for the start.

"Akane… you can count on me to lead him. I'll save you." Aoi's voice was low, firm that their years would not be in vain.

Akane sighed and took her brother's hand. The squeeze she gave made him feel his bones move but it was familiar and teasing as though his only job now was to act. When he looked to up she had a soft smile, one he rarely saw in his recent years, reserved for him. Aoi smiled back loosening his shoulders before she let go.

It really would be the longest nine hours they would experience.


End file.
